A Trip to Transformers' Home Planet
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Coby, Bud & Lori are accidentally go to Transformers' four home planets because of Patrick's fault at first, then Hot Shot's fault.
1. Chapter 1: Travel by Accident

Travelling is fun. But how about if we travel because of accident? This story will show it to you. Enjoy!

A/N: This story shows the characters from Transformers: Cybertron.

A Trip to Transformers' Home Planet

Chapter 1: Travel by Accident

Coby, Bud, Lori, & Sandy who are at Coby's house have finished a big rocket that can send them to Planet Cybertron. They (Coby, Bud, & Lori) can't use Space Bridge because it has been inactive for a week. It is their second time & Sandy's first time of visiting the Transformers' hometown. When Spongebob, Patrick, Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura visit them, they are surprised.

Naruto: Wow, look at that! It's huge.

Spongebob: It's a rocket if you want to know. It can send us to space.

Sakura: What is space?

Spongebob: It's very long to explain.

Coby: (sees Spongebob, Patrick, Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura when opens the rocket's door) Hi, everyone!

Spongebob: Hi, Coby! What will you do with this rocket?

Coby: I want to go to Planet Cybertron.

Patrick: What is that?

Coby: It's Transformers' hometown.

Bud: (with Lori & Sandy goes down from the top of the rocket & meets the others) Patrick!

Patrick: Bud! (hugs Bud tightly & so does Bud)

Coby: Looks like my little brother & Patrick are like you & Naruto.

Spongebob: Yeah. By the way, why don't you use... ummmmmm... what is its name again?

Coby: Space Bridge. I can't because it has been inactive for a week.

Sasuke: Hmmmmm.... That Cybertron sounds very interesting. Can we join you?

Sakura: Sasuke's right. I want to see it.

Lori: Of course you can. More people, more fun.

Sandy: But we can't go now. I have to check again to see if everything is right. How about tomorrow?

Sakura: That's okay. We don't have any activities tomorrow.

Coby: How about sightseeing around this rocket first? You three must be never see it.

Naruto: All right!

Sandy: But don't touch any buttons, will you?

Spongebob: Okay, Captain Sandy!

They are all enter the rocket & split up. Sandy checks the fuel in the bottom of the rocket; Coby & Lori show everything around to Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura; Spongebob, Patrick, & Bud silently go to Control Room. In the Control Room they see a lot of buttons.

Spongebob: Wow, look at those buttons!

Patrick: I wanna play! I wanna play! (enters the room)

Bud: No. Sandy told us not to touch any buttons.

But Patrick ignores him. He touches every button he sees. When he sees a red large button, he presses it & suddenly the rocket makes a loud sound.

Bud: Oh, no! He has pressed a "Launch" button. Now the rocket will launch in 5 seconds.

Spongebob: What?

Meanwhile, in the bottom of the rocket,

Sandy: Spongebob! Patrick!

At the same time, in the main room,

Naruto: What's going on?

Coby: Someone has activated the rocket. Now it will launch in 5 seconds.

Sakura: What? We have to get out of here. (prepares to get out)

But it's too late. The door has been shut. 5 seconds later, the rocket launches. Everyone screams & is pushed backwards because they don't seat & fasten the seatbelt. After the rocket reaches space, they feel that they are floating. A few seconds later, Sandy, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Coby & Lori enters the room with swimming style.

Bud: Oh, dear! Sandy will be very angry to us.

Sandy: I have told you not to touch any buttons. Now, look what you have done.

Spongebob: But this isn't my fault. It's Patrick's.

Patrick: Me? It's Bud's. He shows us this room.

Bud: Me? I have warned you before this is happened.

Coby: Enough! Stop! We won't find the way out from this problem if we are all fighting. We have to calm down & think clearly.

Lori: He's right. Sandy, you have checked the fuel, haven't you?

Sandy: Yes, and it is only enough for one-way trip. I don't know if Cybertron has it.

Sakura: So, will we stay there forever?

Coby: No. Maybe we can ask someone there to make another rocket.

Sasuke: If so, we don't have to worry. We can enjoy this trip.

Sakura: Oh, Sasuke! You are so smart.

Sandy: Let's get out of here before we get more trouble.

They get out from the Control Room & go back to main room. In there they see the beautiful space.

Naruto: So, is this space? It looks very wide.

Coby: Yes. In fact, space's area is uncalculatable.

Naruto: It's unbelievable!

Few minutes later, they reach Cybertron.

Coby: This is it! Planet Cybertron.

Suddenly, the rocket begins to fall quickly because the fuel is completely empty. It crashes into land very hard.

Spongebob: Ow, my head hurts.

Coby: At least we have landed safely.

Sandy: But there's something strange here. Why do we fall quickly while we are in the other planet?

Coby: It's because....

Coby can't finish his sentence because there's someone break the rocket's door.

***TO BE CONTINUED...***

Who breaks the door? What surprise will they get? Can they go home? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sightseeing Around Cybertron

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Sightseeing Around Cybertron

There's someone break the door. Everyone is surprised.

Sakura: Who's that?

????: Freeze! What are you doing here, Intruders?

Coby: Wait, we are your friends. We come here in peace.

????: Coby? Is that you?

Coby: Hot Shot?

Bud: Hot Shot? Is that really you?

Hot Shot: Bud is here too? (enters the rocket) Wow, it's a surprise! Long time no see, my friend.

Spongebob: Lori, who is he?

Lori: He is Hot Shot, one of the Autobots.

Naruto: Do you mean he is The Giant's friend?

Hot Shot: Hey, don't call Captain like that, Naruto!

Naruto: (surprised) How do you know my name? You never see me before.

Hot Shot: Coby & Captain has told everything about you, even all of members in Cartoon Team.

Sakura: So you know Cartoon Team, too.

Hot Shot: Yes, Miss Sakura.

Coby: We should go here tomorrow, but because of Patrick's fault, we're here now.

Hot Shot: That's a pity. But at least you have arrived safely.

Sandy: Not really. Look, now the rocket is broken & although I can repair it, there is no fuel here.

Hot Shot: Don't worry. Our technician can make it to use Energon as fuel.

Sasuke: What is Energon?

Hot Shot: It's our energy source, like human food or your fossil fuel. Anyway, you must be tired after travelling. Let's go to Autobots' main base.

They come out from the rocket. When walking, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura are amazed to see Cybertron's condition.

Sakura: What a beautiful place!

Spongebob: It's nearly the same as Bikini Bottom.

Sandy: It's amazing! I think Planet Cybertron is like Mars, no vegetations, no houses, just plain land.

Hot Shot: We have technology that makes our planet as beautiful as Earth. If we don't have it, the planet's condition will be worse than Mars, like this. (presses a button & everything around them changes to metalic area)

Sandy: What's this?

Hot Shot: This is the planet's true condition.

Patrick: I don't like this. It's too scary.

Hot Shot presses the button again & everything changes back to normal

Spongebob: Now it's better.

Some hours later, they arrive at Autobots' main base.

Hot Shot: Welcome to Autobots' main base. Sorry, I can't stay longer with you because I have to do something.

Spongebob: That's okay, Mr. Hot Shot.

Hot Shot: Just call me Hot Shot. Now, if you don't mind, I will leave you here. Feel like your home. (goes to his room)

Lori: Do you want to sightseeing around Cybertron? There are some places we want to show to you.

Spongebob: Yeah!

Patrick: I want! I want!

Naruto: Now?

Then they start to sightseeing. Coby, Bud & Lori show them everything in Cybertron, like Cybertron Police Dept. (they tell that before Optimus Prime became Captain of Autobots, he used to be Police Captain), Cybertron Cinema (all of them get a free ticket to watch a new Cybertron movie "A Triangle Love" but they refuse it), Cybertron Airport (all of them see Jetfire & Wing Saber take flight exercise there), until Cybertron Giant Hypermarket (Spongebob & Patrick can't find human food there because all of foods & drinks are made from Energon).

At night, they return to the base.

Spongebob: This is the greatest moment I've got.

Naruto: Me too.

Hot Shot: (appears with a device) How was your journey?

Patrick: That was fun. What is that? (points to the device)

Hot Shot: Oh, this is my first invention, Portable Space Bridge. It can make Space Bridge anywhere, anytime.

Sakura: It looks like Dimension Portable Portal.

Hot Shot: Yes, but it's little different. Oooops, I forget something. I'll be back soon. (places the device on the table & goes quickly to his room)

Spongebob: I wonder how it works.

Patrick: How about press this? (presses the red button)

Coby: Hey, don't press..... (Patrick has pressed it & the portal hole appears behind Patrick) ......that.

Suddenly, the hole starts to swallow everything in front of it, included Spongebob.

Patrick: SPONGEBOB!

Spongebob: HEEEEEELP! (enters the hole)

Hot Shot: (gets out quickly from his room after hear Spongebob's yell) What in the name of Primus is going on? (sees the hole) Who has pressed Portable Space Bridge?

Bud: Patrick.

Hot Shot: Oh, Primus, how stupid you are! The device is in progress. There are some errors in it & I still repair it. We have to rescue Spongebob.

Sandy: But we don't know where the portal ends.

Hot Shot: I have programmed the device so its destination is only five, to Cybertron, to Earth, to Velocitron (Speed Planet), to Jungle Planet & to Gigantion. Maybe Patrick pressed one button that created Space Bridge to one of those places.

Coby: If so, let's rescue Spongebob!

And they enter the hole, included Hot Shot. He doesn't forget to bring his invention.

***TO BE CONTINUED...***

Where do you think the portal ends? See in the next chapter. Review, please. 


	3. Chapter 3: Driving Lesson in Velocitron

A/N: Override is male here, not female as in Cybertron series.

Chapter 3: Driving Lesson in Velocitron

In Velocitron (Speed Planet), Override is exercising alone in race track. Suddenly, he stops because he sees a hole appears above him.

Override: Huh? What is that?

From the hole, Spongebob appears. Override transforms to robot mode & catches him.

Spongebob: Thank you very much, sir.

Override: You're welcome. Hey, are you Spongebob Squarepants, the guy who is always told by Coby?

Spongebob: That's me. Who are you?

Override: I'm Override, the leader of Velocitron, or you can say Speed Planet.

Spongebob: Nice to meet you, Mr. Override.

Override: Nice to meet you, too, but don't call me Mr. Override. I'm still too young to be called like that. By the way, how did you come here?

Spongebob: I was sucked into the hole in Cybertron.

Override: And where is your friends? You came to Cybertron with them, didn't you?

Spongebob: Yes. They maybe follow me.

Override: While waiting, I'll show you all places in this planet. (transforms to vehicle mode) Come in.

Spongebob: But, I can't drive. I don't have driving license, too.

Override: Don't worry, you don't have to drive. Come in. (Spongebob enters him) But, I'll pick you around. (runs very fast)

When Override & Spongebob are far away from the hole, Patrick, Sandy, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Coby, Bud, Lori & Hot Shot appears from it.

Patrick: Where are we?

Naruto: I think we are in Suna now. Look, all around us is desert.

Coby: I don't think this is Suna. In Suna there's no race track.

Lori: Coby's right. This is Velocitron.

Sandy: Velocitron? I never hear that.

Hot Shot: Velocitron, or Speed Planet in your language, is the planet in which the citizens are like racing. Its leader is Override, the King of Race.

Bud: I don't see Spongebob everywhere.

Sakura: So, where is he? He won't be able to run very fast.

Hot Shot: We have to ask Override or someone else if they see Spongebob.

Sasuke: But it's night now. I feel asleep.

Sandy: Luckily, I have prepared this before, so we won't get cold. (takes a tent out)

Naruto: The tent? It's just only for one person.

Sandy: Not just a tent. (presses a button & the tent becomes bigger) This is Super Tent. It can be used for more than ten persons.

Sakura: That's cool, Sandy.

Sandy: Now it's ready. Have a nice dream!

They enter the tent & go to sleep. Meanwhile, in Override's house, Override & Spongebob prepares to go to sleep.

Spongebob: That's awesome. You are the fastest car I have seen, although it makes me sick.

Override: That's my ability. Anyway, you said that you couldn't drive.

Spongebob: Yes. Although I have studied hard, I still fail in driving test.

Override: Poor you. It must be because you are too nervous. Maybe I can teach you how to be ready to drive.

Spongebob: I'm ready to be ready.

Override: Now it's time to go to sleep, so you are ready tomorrow. Good night!

Spongebob: Good night!

At the next morning,

Spongebob: (wakes up) Good morning, world! I'm ready.

Override: (opens the door of the room that Spongebob uses to sleep) Good morning, Spongebob! Are you ready to drive?

Spongebob: I'm ready to drive.

Override: Good. Follow me.

Spongebob follows Override from the room until they are outside the house.

Override: (transforms to vehicle mode) Show me how hard you try to drive.

Spongebob enters Override & starts driving. But, as usual, he hits everything in front of him. Override stops himself.

Override: Now I know that you are too nervous. Now, listen to me. Breath deeply & blow up ten times. After that think everything that makes you happy.

Spongebob: Okay, I'll try.

Spongebob does everything as Override tells. He is ready to drive again. But, no results.

Override: Oh, Primus. Your nervous is worse than I think. How about to close your eyes when driving?

Spongebob closes his eyes & starts driving again. This time he can drive well.

Spongebob: I can drive! I can drive! Thanks a lot, Override!

Override: Never mind.

From far, there's someone shouting.

Patrick: SPONGEBOB!

Spongebob: PATRICK!

Patrick: (runs to Spongebob & hugs him) I'm happy to see you again.

Spongebob: Me, too.

Override: Long time no see, Coby.

Coby: Long time no see, too. What did you do with him?

Override: I just taught him how to be ready to drive.

Hot Shot runs to them but he is stumbled, makes him & his device fall. The yellow button is accidentally pressed & a hole appears under Sandy's feet, makes her fall into it.

Sandy: AAAAAAH!

Everyone is surprised hearing Sandy's yell.

Hot Shot: Oh, no. Not again.

Spongebob: SANDY! We have to rescue her.

Naruto: But, where does it end now?

Spongebob: We think about it later. (jumps into the hole)

Naruto: Spongebob! (follows Spongebob)

So, everyone follows them, included Hot Shot & Override.

***TO BE CONTINUED...***

Now, where will they go? See in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4: Battle in Jungle Planet

Chapter 4: Battle in Jungle Planet

In Jungle Planet, there is a battle between Scourge & Leobreaker and the winner is Scourge again.

Scourge: Hahahahaha! I win again.

Leobreaker: No way! I have trained so hard.

Then, a hole appears above them, but they don't notice it. From it, Sandy appears. She falls to ground, makes them surprise.

Scourge: Who are you? How dare you come to my place without permission.

Leobreaker: Don't ask her like that. Hey, little lady, who are you & how did you come here?

Sandy: I'm Sandy Cheeks. I was fallen into a hole in...in... Bah, I forget its name.

Leobreaker: Velocitron?

Sandy: You know it? So you must be Optimus Prime's friend.

Leobreaker: Indeed.

Then, Spongebob & the others appears from the hole & falls to ground too.

Sandy: Hi, guys!

Naruto: Where are we now?

Coby: Let me see. (sees around) We are in Jungle Planet now.

Leobreaker: Coby! Long time no see.

Scourge: My little sister Lori! I'm happy to see you again.

Sandy: That big guy is your big brother?

Lori: Yes. You know, after I told him about the advantages of teamwork, he quickly agreed & was proud to me, then called me "little sister".

Sandy: That's weird. By the way, who are you two & what is Jungle Planet?

Leobreaker: I'm Leobreaker. Nice to meet you.

Scourge: And I'm Scourge, the leader of Jungle Planet. This is the planet in which the citizens are Animal-Type Transformers.

Sandy: Nice to meet you two. (sees Leobreaker) Hmmmmm..... looks like you have lost something, Leobreaker.

Leobreaker: Yeah. I & Scourge had a battle, and the winner was Scourge. It always happens, although I have trained very hard.

Sandy: Ah, don't think about the lose. Keep training. Someday, you will win.

Scourge: Ha, do you think you can defeat me? Never! I am the strongest Transformer in the universe.

Sandy: (turns to Scourge) Don't be arrogant. There are still more people who are stronger than you.

Scourge: Oh yeah?

Sandy: Yeah.

Scourge: To prove your words, let's have a battle.

Sandy: I accept.

Scourge: Okay. It will start in few minutes, so prepare to lose. Hahahahahaha! (leaves her & the others)

Spongebob: Sandy, are you sure you will do it? I'm afraid he will crush you.

Sandy: Don't worry. Arrogant people will always lose. Believe it.

Few minutes later,

Scourge: (comes back from his place) So, are you ready to lose?

Sandy: Not me, but you!

Scourge: It won't.

Bud: Okay, the battle between Sandy & Scourge is about to begin. Are you ready? FIGHT!

The battle has begun. Scourge uses his technique to attack Sandy, but she can dodge it quickly.

Naruto: Come on, Sandy!

Scourge: Wow, I can't believe you can dodge my attack.

Sandy: But that's not all. You will see my true power.

Sandy prepares her karate & hits some parts of Scourge's body. Scourge feels a lot of pain. Then, she grabs his feet, rotates him, & throws him to the top. She prepares her final kick, and when he falls to her, she kicks his bottom, makes him fly about five meters & lands very hard.

Bud: 1...2...3! K.O.!

Everyone runs to Sandy & congratulates her.

Leobreaker: Wow! I can't believe you can beat him.

Scourge: (gets up & walks to them slowly) It... it can't be. I, the strongest Transformer in the universe, can be defeated by one little human. IT CAN'T BE!!!

Sandy: Of course it can. You are too arrogant & always look down everyone in battle. Now, this is what you get from your arrogance.

Scourge: Perhaps you're right. I always think about being the only strongest one.

Sandy: So, don't be arrogant & don't always look down everyone. Promise? (shows her hand)

Scourge: Promise. (he & Sandy shake hands) Since you have defeated me, I will call you "Guru".

Sandy: Guru? That's too much. How about "Master"?

Scourge: Okay. From now, you are my master.

Leobreaker: Hehe, so now Scourge surrenders to two humans, Lori & Sandy.

Scourge: Shut up, Leobreaker!

Leobreaker: But that's true, isn't that?

Scourge: Grrrr....! (starts to chase Leobreaker)

Leobreaker: Oh oh. The Dragon starts to blow his fire. (starts to run)

Scourge: What did you say? If I catch you, I will crush you.

Everyone laughs, except Hot Shot who is thinking.

Hot Shot: Hmmmmmm..... There are five buttons here & two of them have been tried. Red to Velocitron & yellow to Jungle Planet. Maybe this one can send us back to Cybertron. (presses green button & a hole appears in front him)

Suddenly, Leobreaker runs at Hot Shot, makes the device thrown into the hole.

Hot Shot: Oh, no! My device. Why does this always happen to me?

Leobreaker: Sorry.

Hot Shot: I have to get it back. (enters the hole)

Leobreaker: Hot Shot! (follows Hot Shot)

Scourge: Don't go away from me, stupid lion! (follows Leobreaker)

Spongebob: Hey, don't leave us!

Finally, Spongebob & the others follow Hot Shot, Leobreaker, & Scourge enter the hole.

***TO BE CONTINUED...***

Where will they go next? See in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: Sightseeing Around Gigantion

Chapter 5: Sightseeing Around Gigantion

In Gigantion (Giant Planet), Metroplex is sleeping. Suddenly, a hole appears above him. Then, a device appears from it & falls to his head.

Metroplex: (wakes up) What was that?

After that, Hot Shot appears from the hole, falls on him.

Metroplex: Hey, what the?

Hot Shot: Sorry, Metroplex. (gets off from Metroplex)

Metroplex: Hot Shot? (gets up) Why are you here? Aren't you in Cybertron finishing your invention?

Hot Shot: Yes, but it had been activated.

Metroplex: By whom?

Leobreaker & Scourge fall from the hole together on Hot Shot.

Hot Shot: Aaaaaargh! My body.

Scourge: Now I get you, stupid lion. (grabs Leobreaker)

Metroplex: You two?

Leobreaker: Hi, Metroplex.

After that, Spongebob & the others appears & falls on Scourge, makes him release Leobreaker without noticing.

Leobreaker: Thanks, guys!

Metroplex: (surprised) What in the name of Primus is exactly happening here?

Hot Shot: We are like this firstly because Patrick.

Patrick: That's me.

Naruto: Patrick, you are the suspect.

Patrick: Oh.

Metroplex: You should take care of your invention, Hot Shot. (turns to Scourge & Leobreaker) For you two, you have been fighting more often since the black hole sealed.

Scourge: But, he has mocked me.

Metroplex: That's because of your behavior. And for Coby, Bud, Lori, & Override, long time no see.

Bud: Long time no see, Metroplex.

Metroplex: Then you six must be Coby's new friend. Let me introduce myself. I'm Metroplex, the leader of Gigantion, or in your language, Giant Planet.

Sandy: That's why you are very big, bigger than Hot Shot.

Metroplex: Not only me, but also everything in this planet.

Sakura: Everything? Does that mean.......

Metroplex: Yes. Transformers, buildings, & others are very big here.

Naruto: I can't believe it.

Metroplex: If you want to know more, I will show you some places.

Metroplex shows places in Gigantion to them.

Spongebob: In the name of Krabby Patty, how big they are!

Sasuke: I think we are shrinking. But we aren't.

Just then, Jolt, Six-Speed, & Reverb appear from one building.

Jolt: Coby! (runs to Coby) What are you doing here?

Coby: Just visiting each planet.

Bud & Patrick: Jolt! How are you?

Jolt: I'm fine. (Six-Speed & Reverb say something that means "We too")

Metroplex: You know them?

Jolt: Yes. In Earth, we are friends.

Metroplex: Talking about friends, who are you six?

Leobreaker: Yeah. Who are you? I only know Sandy.

Override: And I only know Spongebob.

Jolt: Let me introduce them. This is Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Naruto, Sasuke, & Sakura.

Metroplex: And talking about Earth, how is Evac?

Coby: He's alright.

Spongebob: Who is Evac?

Jolt: He is Earth Transformer.

Sandy: Earth Transformer? So there are Transformers in Earth? I don't know that.

Coby: Yes, there are. To tell you the truth, Cybertron, Earth, Velocitron, Jungle Planet, & Gigantion are connected by Space Bridge, make the Transformers can switch place.

Sakura: Oh, that's the function of Space Bridge.

Patrick: I wanna see more! I wanna see more!

Metroplex: Do you want to? Okay, let's continue.

They continue seeing around. When they finish,

Spongebob: I think it's time to go back to Cybertron.

Naruto: Instead of it, why don't we go back directly to Earth?

Spongebob: Oh, you're right. We can use Portable Space Bridge. Why don't we think about that?

Hot Shot: How smart you are! But, there are two buttons left. Blue & grey.

Coby: Try press the blue one.

Hot Shot presses blue button & a hole appears.

Coby: It's nice to see you all. Unfortunately, we have to go home now.

Lori: You can visit Earth anytime.

Bud: Jolt, Six-Speed, Reverb, do you want to come with us?

Jolt: Sorry, but we have promised to Captain to wait him here so we can go home together.

Spongebob: Well, see you, everyone! I hope we can meet again.

Hot Shot, Leobreaker, & Metroplex: See you!

Spongebob & the others enter the hole, which sends them to Earth.

Spongebob: Finally, we are at home.

Lori: But how about the rocket?

Naruto: We can take it if we go back there.

Meanwhile, in Gigantion, after Spongebob & the others enter the hole,

Override: Hot Shot, send me back now. I have something to do.

Scourge: Send us back, too. I have something to do with Leobreaker.

Hot Shot: Okay, okay. (presses red & yellow button. Two holes appears.) A Space Bridge to Velocitron is in the left. The right one is to Jungle Planet.

Override: Thanks, and I'm happy to meet you again.

Leobreaker: Me too. Unfortunately, we have to go home. See you next time.

Override enters the left hole and Scourge, with Leobreaker, enters the right hole.

Metroplex: How about you?

Hot Shot: Of course I want. (presses grey button & a hole appears) See you next time, Metroplex. (enters the hole)

***THE END***

Sorry if the plot is messed up. Review, okay? 


End file.
